Ronnie Dimestico (Ronnie Marmo)
Lt. Ronald "Ronnie" Dimestico was a fictional character on the popular ABC daytime drama General Hospital. He was played by actor Ronnie Marmo from 2009 to 2012. Storylines Ronnie grew up in Bensonhurst, where he was close with the Falconeri family, especially Olivia Falconeri and her son Dante Falconeri. He and Dante both became police officers, and with Ronnie going into the field first, he later became Dante's lieutenant. In 2009, Ronnie and Dante went undercover to infiltrate the Zacchara crime family and the Corinthos-Morgan crime family and bring them down from the inside. Little did they know that Dante was actually Sonny Corinthos' eldest son, Sonny being the head of the Corinthos-Morgan crime family. As Ronnie and Dante started to infiltrate the Corinthos organization, he noticed that Dante was getting close to Sonny and kept a watchful eye over him to make sure that he stayed with the mission. He warned Dante not to get too close and worried that Sonny and Dante's new-found closeness could cause Dante to cross the line between them and the mob. It is revealed that after an familar encounter with Dr. Robin Scorpio, the two shared a romance a while back before she returned to Port Charles in 2005. Ronnie informs Robin that he is glad she found true love and build a life with Patrick Drake, but full with rage when he learns of her history with Sonny and Jason. Months later, Ronnie attempts at using Robin's relationship with Sonny and Jason as a way to bring them down, but later cancels his plans when he does not want to hurt his friend, Robin. In early 2010, it was revealed that Ronnie had a past with the crazed and dangerous artist Franco. Before he was accepted into the police academy, he allowed Franco to take the fall for a crime that he himself had committed. He later repaid Franco by releasing him as a suspect on a another case, not knowing Franco was becoming a serial killer. Due to their past association, Franco ran Ronnie over with a car to expose him and he ended up in General Hospital. While in the hospital, he is questioned and threatened by an angry Jason Morgan, who wanted information on Franco's whereabouts because Franco had abducted his girlfriend Sam McCall. In late January, after Dante is exposed as an undercover cop, Sonny shoots him point blank in the chest and his mother Olivia comes running in screaming and reveals to Sonny that Dante is his son. Ronnie then angrily arrests Sonny for the murder of Claudia Zacchara and warned him to stay away from Dante. With their evidence in place, Ronnie prepares to take Sonny down, but is disappointed when Dante tells the police that Sonny did not shoot him, but when he was snooping through one of Sonny's desk drawers, he found a gun, and upon trying to take out the clip, he accidentally shot himself. This statement lost him his job with the NYPD, but Dante later went to work for the PCPD and Ronnie joined him there, becoming his partner. Overtime, as Dante began to work more and more with Sonny and Jason during certain situations, like the search for Franco for example, Ronnie started to look at the association with disdain, and reminds Dante to stick with the mission of taking them both down. He never forgave Sonny for shooting Dante and his desire to take him down became so great that he even showed signs of corruption himself, by stealing and hiding Johnny Zacchara's gun after he was shot by Sonny in self-defense. He wanted to bring Sonny down so badly that he was even willing to frame him. In the summer of 2010, Ronnie was also involved in trying to send Jason back to prison, after he had been released into Dante's custody to look for the fugitive Franco. As time went on, Ronnie began to distance himself from Dante because he did not approve of his tactics and felt that he had forgotten all about their original mission of taking Corinthos down. In the summer of 2011, when a crazed Lisa Niles puts General Hospital on lockdown, Ronnie adamantly objects to Dante and police commissioner Mac Scorpio's decision to work side by side with the mob by letting Jason inside of the hospital to help diffuse the hostage situation. Ronnie continues to be determined to take Jason, and especially Sonny Corinthos, down. In late 2011, several of Abby Haver's friends start getting attacked for being dancers. The case goes on for months and the PCPD come up with few leads. Officer Delores Padilla and Michael Corinthos become especially interested in the case, Delores because her sister had been killed in similar circumstances and Michael because he is determined to stop this guy and help Abby's friends after her tragic death. Michael pressure his brother Dante and the PCPD to come up with a suspect. Ronnie, Dante, Delores, and Lulu, who had just gotten a job as the PCPD's evidence room file clerk continue to work the case. Dante, Ronnie and Lulu start to suspect Delores' husband Eddie in the attacks and eventually bring him in for questioning, however after witnessing a moment between Delores and Eddie, Lulu starts to realize that Eddie couldn't have done it and he was framed. Lulu's new hunch leads her right to the identity of the real attacker, none other than Ronnie himself. When Ronnie learns that Lulu is on to him, he kidnaps her and takes her to a motel. A pregnant Sam Morgan is also staying at that same motel and when she hears too much of Lulu struggling in the room, Ronnie kidnaps her too. He takes Lulu and Sam to the abandoned Haunted Star and ties them up. After trying to take Ronnie down, Dante and John McBain arrive on the scene. Sam manages to untie herself and then Lulu. Shots are fired and Lulu and Dante get out of there while McBain deals with Ronnie. Ronnie grabs Sam in a standoff with McBain and points the gun at her stomach, however Sam faints and when she falls to the ground, John shoots Ronnie and kills him. Crimes Committed *Allowed Franco to take the blame for a crime he committed 2009 *Covered up Franco's murder of Joey Limbo 2009 *Disposed of Johnny Zacchara's gun to frame Sonny Corinthos for shooting Johnny while he was unarmed 2010 *Framed and then later murdered Chuck Dinafrio 2012 *Attacked Delores Padilla in an alley and rendered her unconscious 2012 *Fired shots at Dante Falconeri, but hit Sonny Corinthos when he stepped in front of the bullet 2012 *Planted evidence to frame Eddie Padilla as a suspect in attacking the dancers at Vaughn's 2012 *Kidnapped Lulu Spencer 2012 *Framed Dante Falconeri as a dirty cop and the attacker of the dancers at Vaughn's 2012 *Kidnapped Sam McCall 2012 *Admitted he had attacked several dancers 2012 *Threatened to kill Lulu Spencer, Dante Falconeri, and Sam McCall 2012 *Shot Lulu Spencer in the arm 2012 *Fired gunshots at John McBain 2012 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional police detectives Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Fictional criminals